


Mile High

by BlueberryMonarch



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mile High Club, Semi-Public Sex, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryMonarch/pseuds/BlueberryMonarch
Summary: Alec, Jace & Izzy just boarded a plane for a 13 hour flight to find out that they are not seated next to each other.The man (Magnus) seated next to Alec is gorgeous but also a massive a**hole.In short: Alec join the mile-high-club.Beta read byShadowMystic





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  This fic is a one-shot with a requested theme.  
> Beta read by [ShadowMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowmystic)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bbmonarch) \- [instagram](https://instagram.com/bbmonarch) \- [tumblr](https://bbmonarch.tumblr.com).  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story is translated to Russian and can be found here: ([link](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5810869))
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> 
> 
> * * *

Alec made his way down the rows of seats on the big dreamliner air shuttle until he reached the row they were in, 21. Taking one step further he let Jace, who followed right behind him, get in first knowing his brother wanted the window seat and he himself never really minded taking the middle one even if it killed his legs.

“I got 21 D” Izzy said and pouted as she stepped into the row of three on the other side, pushing her carry-on into the overhead lockers.

“So we have A, B and D?” Alec frowned as he made his way in and sat down on 21 B.

“I told you we should’ve checked in earlier” Izzy complained from the other side of the aisle. The plane had a seating plan of three + three + three and Alec hadn’t thought in a million years that they wouldn’t get three seats next to each other.

“We’ll ask whoever has 21 C to swap with you” Jace suggested and Alec nodded, not seeing how that could be a problem.

———

The plane was almost completely filled and Alec couldn’t see a single empty seat apart from the one next to him. Thinking that maybe there had been a computer glitch that separated them from Izzy he smiled to himself as he heard ‘boarding complete’ over the tannoy. He was just about to lean across to tell her she could probably move over when a man moved up and stopped by their row. The man was lean and well built, Alec could tell because for someone getting ready for a 13 hour flight he was incredibly well dressed. He was wearing a jet black three piece suit and shirt, complete with a blood red tie and pocket square with gold embroidery.    
The outfit was hugging the man’s body in all the right places and Alec let his eyes travel up his form until he reached his face, his skin a smooth caramel colour and his features soft but still masculine. He looked stunning. The man was on his phone or listening to music going by the white apple wireless earbuds and he didn’t look at either of them as he lifted his carry-on into the lockers above their row, and Alec quickly looked away once the man lowered his eyes.

When the man took the seat next to him, Alec cleared his throat to ask if he wouldn’t mind switching seats with Izzy, but before he could finish his ‘excuse me’ the man had lifted one finger as to silence him, giving him a little more than a mildly annoyed look and then rolled his eyes at him when Alec looked confused.

“No, could you repeat that last sentence” The man said and turned his attention away from Alec again as he fastened his seatbelt.

Alec just looked at him for a second, feeling a little bad for having interrupted but also not because of the way the man had acted when he had. Turning to look at Jace, Alec shrugged his shoulders and made a face, guessing they would just have to wait.

The phone call kept going and the man said nothing except a few yes and nos now and then as well as humming comfirmingly. When one of the cabin crew came over to the man and told him he had to hang up, he gave her a clearly fake smile and nodded but didn’t reply and instead only addressed whoever he was on the phone with. “OK, I have to go but I’ll call you when I land” the man said, then hummed again a few times before he pulled the earbuds out of his ears and slipped them into their little container before shoving them into the pocket of his suit jacket.

Alec took a deep breath and turned to him again trying to smile as politely as possible.

“Excuse me, I was just wondering if you wouldn’t mind changing your seat with my sister” Alec started, but didn’t even finish before the man answered.

“No”

Alec paused, the man didn’t even look at him and had now closed his eyes.

“No, you don’t mind or No, you won’t do it?” Alec asked.

“No, I will not change seats with your sister” The man said, sounding a little annoyed.

“But, it’s just the seat there right next to you” Alec was a little surprised by the coldness in the man’s tone.

The man opened his eyes and turned to look at him and Alec had to admit they were something else, probably originally green but with almost yellow-like streaks shooting out from the pupils giving them an otherworldly look. He was wearing makeup too, smokey-eyed which highlighted the very strange but beautiful colour of his eyes.

“Regardless of the distance, my answer remains the same” the man quipped and gave him a quick and clearly insincere smile before he looked away again.

Turning to Jace, Alec mouthed out a ‘what the fuck?’ Not giving two shits if the guy was good looking when he was clearly a massive asshole.

Jace made a face and then looked over at Izzy who sat on the other side with a lost expression on her face, most likely also not having thought it would be this complicated. Alec noticed as she shifted in her seat and pulled at her top, revealing a little more cleavage and then cleared her throat, trying to talk to the man in 21 C herself.

“Excuse me” Izzy’s voice was softer and a lot more playful than it usually was, clearly trying to flirt with the man. “I’m Isabelle, and those two are my brothers Alec and Jace, and I know it’s our own fault for not checking in earlier, but could you please be a gentleman and switch seats with me so I don’t have to spend 13 hours on my own?” Izzy fluttered her long lashes and gave the man a sinfully pouting look.

Even though the man was facing Izzy, Alec could see he was actually smiling and figured his sister’s act might actually be working.

“Magnus” The man introduced himself and Alec was hopeful for a second “I am sorry that you ended up there on your own my dear, but as I already informed your brother, I shall not be moving. I have chosen this seat over flying first class and that should tell you all you need to know about how unwilling I am to change. Maybe ask one of your brothers to switch seats with you? I am sure at least one of them wants the D” the man paused “seat”.

Alec clenched his hands into fists and looked down, afraid he might actually punch the man, Magnus, if he looked at him.

“I’m going to the toilet every 5 minutes for the next 13 hours just to annoy him” Jace whispered and Alec who usually strived not to be a bother to anyone, found that he loved the idea of that, or anything else that would annoy Magnus for that matter.

———

They had been in the air for 4 hours and still everything about Magnus annoyed Alec. They had been served food and Magnus of course had pre-ordered a special meal, which was some kind of gluten-free vegetarian hippie shit that annoyingly looked better than the food the rest of them got. When he listened to music, Alec could hear it because he played it so loud but the worst was, everything about him screamed of sex. Alec didn’t think he had ever seen a man who looked better and the one time Magnus had gotten up to use the bathroom, Alec had bitten back a groan at how fucking perfectly shaped his ass seemed to be.

When Magnus got up for the second time and had been away for a few minutes, Alec decided to take advantage of the fact that his seat was free and get up himself. He actually didn’t need to use the bathroom, but he desperately needed to stretch his legs as sitting in the middle with his long legs was torture. Walking down the aisle, trying to rid himself of pins and needles, Alec saw that Magnus was coming straight at him. Biting his tongue, he tried not to notice the way Magnus’ hips swayed from side to side when he moved or how his trousers were so tight he could easily see the rather large bulge in them and fuck, how could he be this gorgeous?

Meeting up half way down the aisle, they moved past each other but it was such a tight fit that Alec’s body was pressed against Magnus’ and to his horror he let out a small moan at the feeling of Magnus’ bulge brushed against his own. Biting his lip hard, Alec’s eyes met Magnus’ for a second and the other man looked at him in such a dismissive way that it actually hurt. Magnus let out what sounded like a mocking huff and shook his head, moving away from him and Alec could feel his face, ears, in fact his entire head burn as he blushed and hurried away, needing the walk he was taking to last for the remaining 9 hours.

———

Alec managed to make his ’trip’ around the plane last for almost 30 minutes by circling the seats from where he had sat, up to the curtains that separated economy and first class and down the other aisle to the back of the plane and then repeating it twice. 30 minutes had been pushing it though and Alec in the end decided he had to head back to their seats again.

Stopping at their row, Alec looked at Izzy who sat in her seat looking a little bored.

“Switch seats with me?” he asked, trying to not look at Magnus who of course was back in his.

“Thank you” his sister replied and practically jumped up.

Taking a step back, he let her pass and then watched as Magnus got up to let her pass him as well and sit down in the middle seat.

“Of course it had to be you who ended up taking the D seat” Magnus smirked, almost on eye level with Alec as they stood.

“Screw you” Alec heard himself say, surprised by his own reaction, but he truly couldn’t stand the guy, even if his own body disagreed.

“You wish” Magnus huffed as he sat back down in his seat and Alec dropped into Izzy’s, resting his hands in his lap to hide his growing erection, furious with himself for being so turned on for literally no reason other than talking to Magnus.

———

Alec had dozed off and when he opened his eyes he was hoping they might be landing soon, but looking at his watch he let out a frustrated grunt as he saw that he had only been asleep for 1 hour and 45 minutes, and now his back and neck was aching. Pushing himself up out of his seat, he stepped into the aisle and stretched.

“You kind of snore” Alec heard Magnus say and if he hadn’t been annoyed already he would be now. Looking down at the man, he pulled his t-shirt down after it had ridden up during his stretch. Unlike Magnus, he had dressed to sit on a plane for 13 hours with a t-shirt, sweatpants and trainers. Not even bothering to answer, Alec turned his attention away from him and headed for the bathroom.

There had been a queue, but since Alec didn’t so much need to go as he needed to just do something, he hadn’t minded the wait. When it was finally his turn, Alec opened the door and entered the small space, he was just about to close the door when a hand grabbed a hold of it and kept it open.

Frowning, Alec tugged at the door without it budging and instead it was pulled open and Magnus got into the small space with him, closing the door behind himself and locking it.

“What the?” Was all Alec got out before Magnus crashed their mouths together, teeth and lips as he pressed his body up against Alec’s. Shocked and taken back with what happened, Alec first just stood there and let Magnus kiss him but then reached up and grabbed his shoulders, pushing him back.

“What are you doing?” Alec almost growled.

“Giving you what you want” Magnus answered without batting an eye, one of his hands moving down to cup Alec’s growing bulge in his trousers and gave it a firm squeeze.

Gasping, Alec thrust his hips forward into the welcoming hand and shivered as Magnus leant in and nibbled at his lower lip.

“Good boy” Magnus purred against his lips and Alec’s breath hitched as the man’s other hand moved to his hair and suggestively pushed his head downwards.

With his heart in his throat, Alec sunk to his knees in front of Magnus and leaned in, pressing his open mouth and trembling lips against the bulge, breathing hard as his hands moved to undo the zip keeping Magnus’ cock from him. It was crazy and stupid, but Alec couldn’t remember having been more turned on than he was right now as he pulled open Magnus’ trousers, pushing them down enough to fish out his erect cock. Groaning at the size and the feel of it in his hand, he licked up the full length and was rewarded with a soft moan from Magnus.

When Alec parted his lips and sucked Magnus’ cock into his mouth, both of the other man’s hands were in his hair and he quickly started bobbing his head over the massive erection, feeling his own throb in need in his trousers. Massaging his tongue against it each time he pulled a little back, he used his hand to help stroke the full length while his other reached down his own trousers, stroking himself as well.

“Open wider” Magnus said when he finally spoke and Alec tried to do as he was told even though his jaw hurt a little, but the demanding tone Magnus used sparked shivers down his spine, from his stomach to his cock, feeling it jerk in his hand in excitement. Magnus’ grip of his hair tightened as he started thrusting forward, fucking his mouth deep enough for Alec to gag and for his eyes to water. Loving the feel of it, Alec tried his best to relax and Magnus let out a pleased sound as his cock slid completely down Alec’s throat.

Alec tried to breathe through his nose whenever Magnus pulled enough back to let him, swallowing around the cock down his throat as tears rolled down his cheeks from holding back the need to gag.

“Look at me!” Magnus demanded and Alec did, blinking as he looked up and met Magnus’ lust filled eyes as he kept on shoving his cock down his throat. Magnus kept their eyes locked together as he used his mouth, a mix of pre-cum and saliva running down the side of Alec’s chin, unable to swallow all of it back.

Magnus chuckled with a soft moan and slowly pulled out of Alec’s mouth, letting him inhale freely again which now made him a little lightheaded and unsteady.

Alec should be offended with how he was being treated, he should get up and leave, but instead he stayed on his knees in front of him until Magnus’ hand moved down the side of his face, wiping away some of the tears before finding his jaw, again with only his movements showing what he wanted Alec to do. Scrambling back onto his feet, Alec hardly got his footing before he was turned around and ended up with his back against Magnus, feeling the other man’s body pressed up against his own. Closing his eyes, he arched his back to seemingly offer himself up to Magnus as he felt his thick member press against his clothed ass.

Biting his lip, Alec rolled his hips back as Magnus’ fingers dug into the waistband of his trousers to pull them down along with his briefs. He visibly shivered as Magnus’ wet cock pressed between his naked cheeks and his own sprang free, bouncing slightly as he rocked his hips back.

“Part your cheeks” Magnus was still demanding and calm as he spoke, unlike Alec who couldn’t even breathe without stuttering as he reached back and grabbed a hold of his cheeks, pulling them apart and blushing at how he must look standing with his sweatpants around his ankles, spread out like this with his painfully hard leaking dick out.

“That's my good boy” he heard Magnus say just before he almost jumped at the soft wet sensation of Magnus’ tongue pressing at his opening. Clenching his eyes shut hard while biting even harder down on his lower lip, Alec tried to bite back a moan as Magnus’ tongue circled the tight ring of muscles. Tasting blood, he whimpered as he arched his back further and dug his short nails into his own skin, struggling to stay on his feet as Magnus kept working on him, his tongue feeling like heaven as it moved over the sensitive skin, pressing against the rim and demanding him to relax.

Alec had wanted it to last longer and pouted as Magnus pulled back, the warm air in the small room feeling cool against Alec’s wet and exposed hole. Whimpering, Alec tried to force himself to relax as two fingers were roughly pushed into him, having expected this to be the next step. They felt a little slick and Alec for half a second wondered what was being used as lube, but quickly had his focus shifted as Magnus’ fingers pushed against the little bundle of nerves inside of him that made him see stars. Parting his lips to let out a silent scream, Alec bucked back against the fingers as Magnus’ other hand moved up his back, rubbing his spine until he reached his shoulder, reaching around his neck and then grabbing a firm hold of his throat, clamping down hard enough for Alec to gasp slightly and struggle to breathe.

Magnus’ lips brushed against the shell of his ear, his breath warm and Alec’s skin tingled as he tried to part his legs a little further for Magnus to gain better access.

“Let me in” Magnus hissed in a demanding tone and Alec clenched his eyes shut as the fingers that had been buried inside of him were pulled out, only to be replaced with something a lot bigger pressing against his opening.

Trying not to hold his breath, Alec concentrated on breathing slowly as Magnus’ cock started to push into him. It was a tight fit and it burned as the full length forced its way inside, but it burned so good that Alec almost sobbed in pleasure as he started getting filled. Magnus’ hand around his throat moved up to his chin and then he pushed two fingers past his lips into his mouth and without thinking about it, Alec twirled his tongue around them and sucked hard as Magnus pushed fully into him.

“Push your ass back” Magnus groaned darkly, clearly enjoying being buried in him.

Doing as he was told, Alec pushed his ass back by arching his spine even more, dizzy with the feeling of fullness as he clenched and unclenched around the thick cock. Not given more time to adjust, Alec moaned around the fingers in his mouth as Magnus started pulling out, stopping half way before thrusting hard back into him, making him shiver. It hurt a little, but he wouldn’t have it any other way and greedily sucked the fingers in his mouth as Magnus thrust hard and steadily into him, grunting behind him. The hand Magnus had used to open him up with came around to his front and Alec’s eyelids fluttered as slender fingers wrapped around his dick and started stroking it in time with the deep thrusts. Bucking his hips forward to thrust into the hand and back to push onto the cock, Alec felt no shame as Magnus slammed into him.

Alec’s knees almost buckled as his prostate was massaged with every thrust, the size of Magnus making it impossible not to and every time he pushed into him he saw fireworks. Moaning from the feel as droplets of sweat formed at the back of his neck, Alec felt himself silenced as the fingers in his mouth pushed down hard over his tongue and Alec took the hint, trying to stay quiet as his inner walls gripped around Magnus’ length.

Getting close to climax, Alec dug his fingers so hard into his own cheeks he was sure he would bleed. Fire pooled in his abdomen and his entire body felt full as Magnus kept on slamming into him with thrusts so deep Alec could almost taste him. Magnus must have known how close Alec was, because only seconds before he gave in, the two fingers in his mouth were pulled out and instead Magnus’ hand clamped down over his mouth, silencing him completely as the feeling of ecstasy washed over him. Alec’s entire body shook and his hips jerked out of rhythm as he emptied himself into Magnus’ hand and the wall he was pressed up against. The blinding white pleasure rocked through his body and he almost cried as the shockwaves of his orgasm rode him.

Magnus hadn’t finished and Alec tried to stay in place just the way the other had liked as he kept pounding into him for several minutes before he came too. Leaning in and sinking his teeth into Alec’s neck, Magnus silenced himself as he filled Alec with warm thick cum, thrusting into him through his orgasm until he had emptied himself fully inside of Alec. When he finally stopped Alec almost melted back against him, shivering as his skin prickled, loving the feeling of being full and filled.

They stood connected like that for almost a full minute before Magnus kissed the abused skin of his neck and slowly pulled back and out of him. Feeling some of Magnus’ cum run down the inside of his thigh, Alec let go of his cheeks and steadied himself against the wall, breathing heavily as his mouth was finally freed. Hearing the tap behind him, Alec turned his head and saw Magnus, who had already tucked himself away, now washing his hands in the small sink. Biting his lip, Alec still felt light-headed as he turned fully around and reached for some paper to clean himself, his ass feeling sore as he moved.

Magnus had cleaned his hands and dried them before Alec had even gotten around to pulling his trousers up and he almost jumped as Magnus reached out with one hand and cupped the lower half of his face, ghosting his thumb over his lips.

“Be a good boy and clean yourself up properly before you leave, you look a mess” Magnus purred tenderly, and though the words themselves weren’t sweet, the almost gentle tone made Alec feel a little warm and he just nodded before Magnus stepped back and exited the bathroom, quickly closing and locking the door after he had.

———

Alec stayed in the little room cleaning himself up as well as he could with what was in there and even tried to straightened out his hair before he left, only exciting when he felt sure he no longer looked like he had been fucked. Back at his seat, Alec looked over at Magnus who was back in 21 C, leant back with earbuds back in his ears and his eyes closed, looking like he was sleeping. Jace and Izzy also looked like they were asleep and Alec lowered himself into his seat, hissing as it stung when he sat, his ass feeling raw and sore from what it had just been through, but the feeling also made him smile, he leant back into his seat and tried to sleep, suddenly feeling tired as well.

———

When Alec next opened his eyes it was because the cabin crew went around, nudging anyone who was asleep and not wearing their seatbelt and told everyone by the windows to open the blinds. Blinking a few times, he looked over at Magnus who now sat up straight but still had the earbuds in, not paying him any attention. Jace and Izzy were also awake again now, but they hadn’t noticed him either and were talking quietly among themselves.

Letting everyone go about their business, Alec just sat in his seat feeling a little awkward as the plane landed and pulled up to the right gate. Almost the second the seatbelt light came off, Magnus was back on the phone with whoever he had talked with earlier and stood up, getting his carry-on out of the overhead locker above his seat. Alec stayed put and waited until Izzy and Jace also managed to get up from their seats before he did. The realisation that Magnus wasn’t planning on actually talking to him or even look at him hit him like a train and he tried to not feel what he clearly was feeling, which was hurt and for some reason, betrayed.

Once they were all off the plane they made their way down the long halls to the baggage claim, Izzy and Jace chatting happily while Alec on the other hand almost dragged his feet along the floor, sulking without having any right to. Looking ahead, he spotted Magnus standing where the hallway split into two, one leading to the baggage claims and the other to connecting flights. Coming closer, Alec could see that he was still on the phone, but just as they reached him he heard him excuse himself.

Ignoring Izzy and Jace, Magnus grabbed a hold of him by his t-shirt and pulled him in, pressing their lips together. Alec’s eyes closed and he willingly parted his lips as Magnus’ tongue pressed against them and then moaned around it as he sucked the tongue into his mouth, forgetting where they were. Getting lost in the kiss, he let out small desperate whimpers against Magnus’ soft lips as he let the other control him once more.

Pulling back, Magnus smiled against his lips “Good boy” he whispered and then something was shoved into his mouth. Biting down on the paper, Alec swallowed as Magnus took a step back.

“Call me” Magnus said and winked before he turned around and headed down the opposite hallway to where they were going.

“What the fuck?” Jace almost shouted next to him, but Alec couldn’t answer and just stared after the other man as he walked away from them. Reaching up he pulled the black card out of his mouth, looking at the matte finish of the paper with the name ‘Magnus Bane’ shining against him in golden letters. Turning the card over he saw Magnus’ contact details and felt a new warm tingle spread from his stomach, unable to not smile.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
>  [by @mena_diamond on Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/mena_diamond/)   
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> [by @Quite_Magical on Twitter](https://twitter.com/Quite_Magical)  
>  (Thank you so much <3)


End file.
